1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage holders and more particularly to adjustable and gimbaled beverage holders.
2. Background of the Invention
In activities such as golf, bike riding, sailing, etc. participants often consume beverages while engaged in the activity. For example, golfers often consume coffee, water, soft drinks or alcoholic beverages while golfing and sailors often consume the same types of beverages when sailing. Drinking a beverage during these activities can become awkward and can interfere with participation in the activity. For instance when walking during golf there is often no apparatus for holding the beverage, and when it is time to hit the ball the beverage must be set on the ground. The beverage can be spilled during walking or when it is set on the ground. Also, there is no way to preserve the temperature of a beverage when holding it. The surrounding ambient can warm cold beverages and cool hot beverages.
Conventional beverage holders are available but are not adequately suited for these activities. They cannot be conveniently and reliably mounted so that the beverage can be placed in the holder while engaging in the particular activity. In golf, conventional cup holder cannot be conveniently attached to golf bags or other golf equipment to hold a beverage while the golfer is walking or hitting his ball. Similarly, conventional cup holders cannot be conveniently and easily attached to an apparatus in a sailboat to hold a beverage while the sailor is attending to sailing duties. Once conventional cup holders are attached, they are not easily removed.
Another disadvantage of conventional cup holders is that they are not adjustable to accommodate different sizes of beverage containers. Water bottles are often wider and taller than soft drink cans or cups of coffee. A conventional cup holder that accommodates a water bottle does not sufficiently accommodate a smaller beverage container. When a smaller beverage container is placed in the larger cup holder it can shift in the holder as the holder moves, often causing the beverage to spill.
Another disadvantage of many conventional cup holders is that when they are attached to an apparatus, the beverage can spill when the apparatus is moved. For instance, a beverage in a conventional cup holder that is attached to a boat, can spill as the boat moves.